


Don't Leave Me

by Dubusaurus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Other, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubusaurus/pseuds/Dubusaurus
Summary: Seungkwan and Wonwoo are best friends, and can count on each other till it ends.But what if one ends before the other?





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is sad  
> if you don't like a sad  
> do not read sad
> 
> thank u

Wonwoo slumped to his knees in the middle of the damp street, watching as lights faded into the distance. He could hear the warped wail of a siren as it darted through traffic with its precious cargo aboard. They wouldn't let him onto the ambulance.

How could he have missed this? He was his friend for fucks sake.

He turned to his side where a police officer stood, scribbling into his notebook. The man stood with his brows furrowed, glancing up at the house occasionally, and then scribbling hastily into his little book. What he was writing couldn't concern Wonwoo in the slightest.

“Sir?” he spoke softly, “Can you-” his voice broke before he could sputter out his sentence.

The officer just nodded and opened the door to his vehicle after hastily shoving his notebook into his pocket. He helped the boy up and opened the door to his vehicle.  Wonwoo clambered inside, sitting awkwardly due to the lack of room in the back. The officer leaned in and said it'll just be a moment, he just needed to make a few calls. He didn't mind, he just didn't trust himself to drive in the emotional state he was in.

But even before the officer had finished with whatever he was doing, Wonwoo had drifted off into his mind, reflecting upon the last few weeks.

“Wonwoo!” a cheerful voice piped up a few aisles away in the store the two decided to pop into. “Look at this!!”

Wonwoo pulled himself from his gaze on the shelf in front of him, and waddled over to the source of the voice. He looked at his friend, who stood there beaming while holding probably the smallest acrylic cactus he had ever seen.

“Should I get it for you?” His friend quietly asked, flipping it over to see a price tag that was just out of the both of their ranges.

“Seungkwan..don’t spend your money like that.” Wonwoo gently placed the cactus back on the shelf and smiled. “I appreciate the sentiment, but I have a real cactus.”

But when he looked back up from the shelf, Seungkwan had already slunk away and down to the other part of the aisle, looking at stuffed toys that he clearly didn’t need anymore of. See, Wonwoo was on a mission to count the official total of stuffed animals that Seungkwan had, but every time he came over, he’d have to start the count again.

“Wanna grab lunch soon?” Seungkwan’s bright voice asked.  
“Can’t, I’m broke for the month.”  
“Aha, but I’m not. You’re not broke till I’m broke!”

As they ate their food, Wonwoo smiled softly. He cared for this kid a lot, he was his best friend, and he knew they could count on each other in times of need.

Why Seungkwan never came to him, he’ll never know.

Weeks later they were at a different store, again gazing at aisles of stuff they couldn’t actually afford, but after wandering around the place and landing at the clearance section, they’d find something to tickle their interests.

Currently they were in the toy section.

“Why didn’t they have this when I was a kid, I’m so mad.”  
“What is it?”  
“Look at this nerf gun, Wonwoo.  _ Look at it. _ ”

The dart gun in front of him consisted of a dart chamber that held 145 rounds, and two of the chambers would attach at the same time. The two glanced at the price at the same exact time and stumbled backwards, slowly slinking out of the aisle with a defeated look on their faces.

Seungkwan pushed his sleeves up, and ran his fingers through his hair.

**There.**

Wonwoo didn’t register it immediately but back then there were faint red marks on his wrists and forearms. 

He couldn’t have been doing it again.

He could have just gotten a nick on some furniture, or an exposed screw. Nothing to worry about, right?

**Wrong.**

Almost a month later, and into the beginnings of the heatwave that would plague their small suburban town, the pair sat next to each other sucking on Melona bars the younger had bought earlier in the day.

“Why is it so HOT.” Seungkwan complained.  
“Take off that goddamn jacket, you’re making me sweat just looking at you, jesus christ.” Wonwoo hissed, using his free hand to tug at the sleeve of his jacket. 

Seungkwan gasped in pain and flinched at the sudden tug of fabric against his skin.

**And again**

Seungkwan had flinched when he pulled at the jacket.

“Fine, hold my ice cream.” he mumbled, handing over the bar.

Wonwoo watched as his friend awkwardly shrugged out of the jacket he wore and put it beside him. Seungkwan was acting weird, and keeping his arms tucked into his body, as if purposely not turning them outward. He reached for the ice cream in an odd fashion.

He didn’t think much of it, he assumed Seungkwan’s old scars were popping out and he didn’t want to show anything super obvious.

**But he should have seen the signs.**

He should have seen the dark red marks peeking out on the edge of his arms. He should have noticed the intense flinch when he slapped his thigh in reaction to a joke. He should have seen the dimming light behind his best friend’s eyes, the way he stumbled over his words last week, the way he didn’t hum along to the radio. He should have seen it in the way Seungkwan was isolating himself, but he didn’t.

He should have seen it when Seungkwan didn’t show up for their usual lunch meetup on Fridays. He should have figured something was up when he saw the fucking cuts on his wrists, why didn’t he pay closer attention jesus fucking christ!

Out of frustration, he slammed his fist into the police car’s door.

“Hey hey! Try that again, and I’ll cuff you.” The officer hissed from the front of the car. “Look, I get you’re stressed. Why don’t you run over what happened today from the start so I can write it into my report later. You were the one who found him, right?”

Wonwoo nodded and sighed softly taking a deep breath afterwards.

“I usually get things delivered to me super early in the morning, don’t know if the mail trucks are just out really late, or that’s when front office has them carried to our doors. I have something coming in, and I expected to find it outside.”  
“Did you?”  
“Not quite the package I was expecting. Instead I found a smaller box. I know my best friend’s handwriting, so I snatched it off the floor immediately.”

Inside he had discovered the very cactus figurine he had seen Seungkwan offer him only weeks prior. This one was a bit different as there was a small hinge on it. He popped it open to discover a small note, with the words “I’m so sorry.” written in cursive.

The figurine clattered to the floor as Wonwoo broke into a mad sprint for his friend’s house. He had jumped into his car and nearly caused several accidents trying to get to his destination. It wasn’t helping that it was raining and quite slick outside. His car screeched and slid to a halt outside of Seungkwan’s house, thankfully within another five minutes.

“How did you get in?”  
“...I stole his spare and copied it a while ago, just to be on the safe side.”  
“I could arrest you for that.”  
“I couldn’t trust him to be alone some nights. It gave me peace knowing he wouldn’t be able to lock himself inside and fester.”  
“You have a point.”

Wonwoo’s wet boots skidded on Seungkwan’s wood flooring as he noticed a puddle of red water pooling near the bathroom door. He threw his weight against it, snapping it out of its frame and sending it careening into the wall.

His best friend lay there, eyes half rolled into his head, clinging onto life with a thread.

Good god there was so much red.

He hoisted him out of the water and onto the floor, shutting the water off and tying something around the gaping slits on his arms.

“You fucking idiot. Why weren’t you talking to me?” Wonwoo shook his friend gently, calling the authorities as he did so.  
“Seungkwan! Stay with me you dumbass.” He muttered through tears.

Below him, his friend lay moving slightly, knowing his plan never went through to fruition, and a single tear rolled down his cheek.

Wonwoo looked down at him and stroked his blond hair out of his face, practically yelling all the information the emergency operator needed on the other end.

“Please, l-let..let me go.” Seungkwan choked out, barely able to keep his eyes open.  
“No, no I can’t not have a best friend.” Wonwoo sobbed, cradling the other. “Stay with me!” He yelled again, smoothing his hair back.

So much red.

“Why didn’t you say you were having a hard time? Why didn’t you tell me anything?”

Silence.

“Seungkwan!”

Silence.

All he could see was red.

“Has he had a history of being unstable?” The officer pulled Wonwoo out of his thoughts.  
“Not to this severity, and not recently.” Wonwoo mumbled.

The police car’s brakes squeaked softly as the vehicle stopped.

“He’s in room 203, and he’s on suicide watch.”  
“He’s okay?”  
“He lost a lot of blood, kid.”

Wonwoo shakily stepped out into the damp air of the morning, only to realize he was still soaking wet and covered in his friend’s blood. But he didn’t care. His friend was still alive.

The way up to Seungkwan’s room was a blur. He didn’t know how he got up there. His friend’s face was gaunt, the color gone from his skin. A large IV stood beside his bed, replenishing his blood supply. Two thick bandages covered his arms, and he was propped up slightly. A rather hefty looking man sat in the corner of the room, his arms folded over his chest, his gaze upon the two of them.

“You’re a fucking idiot, Boo Seungkwan.”


End file.
